One Week
by xXxBloody-BlossomxXx
Summary: They have one week on land, every five years. What happens if they find someone and fall in love, but that person is human? GermanyxItaly, SpainxRomano, SeborgaxOC Human name's used


I wrote another storyyyyyyy~ And you all proud of meeeeeee? This one will actually be multi-chaptered instead of a one-shot, so I hope you enjoy~

* * *

Lovino sighed as he floated along the surface of the water. All around him, the waters were calm and stretched as far as the eye could see. Not an animal, ship, or even a piece of land would dare disrupt the beautiful ocean that eventually met the shores of the beautiful Italia. Being from Italy, or at least the waters of Italy, he and his brothers had picked up the accent's the walking creatures back on land had. They even learned their language so on that one week, every five years that they could walk on land and be human, they wouldn't be completely helpless. Ducking back under the water, her began to gently move his tail so he propelled through the water. Even in the dark covering of night, the moon's rays bounced off the purplish blue scales of Lovino's lower body. Sometimes being a mermaid, or merman in this case, was hard. Especially when his brother wouldn't shut up about the pasta he had during that week where they were allowed to leave the confines of their watery home and walk on land.

Deeper and deeper the Italian swam, heading down into the darkened abyss. Right when he felt like he was lost, a soft glow broke the darkness and pointed him in the right direction. Ahhhhh. Home. Finally reaching the rather large cave he shared with his brothers, he plopped himself down on the rock that he slept on and patted the head of one of the glowfish they kept as pets, and as a light source for when it got to dark to see.

"Ve~ Fratello~ You're home just in time for dinner!" a voice called from way in the back of the cave. Up swam his younger brother, holding a rock with some seaweed and dead shrimp on it, and his own little (durp of a) glow-fish by his side. Lovino always said that Feliciano should get a new glow-fish since his was more than a little slow. His answer was justified when the dumbass of a fish swam head first into the cave wall... Again. Popping his back, he watches as his brother sat down next to them and placed the small rock between them before grabbing some seaweed and shrimp and stuffing it into his mouth.

"We get to go up on land tomorrow, Feli..."

Feli swallowed his food and looks at Lovino "Ah... Si... We do..." rubbing the back of his head, he grabbed his glow-fish and presses a kiss to it's head "Should we head up to land after dinner and find a safe place to sleep on the beach?"

The elder Vargas brother nodded and quickly finished his food. The transformation from merman to human is somewhat painful, and better to deal with when asleep. Feliciano followed after his brother and quickly finished the rest of his food. While the elder brother gave his glow-fish pat and kiss on the head before swimming to the entrance of the cave, the younger of the two grabbed three bracelets from a ledge on the side of the cave wall.

"Ve...Fratello. Where's Marcello?" Feli asked while slipping one bracelet onto his left wrist while meeting his older brother at the entrance of the cave.

Lovino shrugged and snatched one of the bracelets from Feli's hand and slipping it on "Dunno. But I told him to meet us at the beach before it got to late."

Feliciano nodded and grabbed Lovi's hand, lacing their fingers together, before looking up and heading toward the surface. Lovino grumbled slightly at Feliciano holding his hand but followed anyway. They swam for what felt like hours and hours. All they could see was the never ending darkness in front of them, and every once in a while they would see a slight break in that inky water that was created by the moons beams. Eventually, Lovino felt his hand drag along wet, cold sand and his back break the surface of the water. Pulling back, he sat in the shallow waters just of shore of a beach and yanked of Feliciano's back to get him to sit with him. Shaking the water from his hair, he looked toward the beach where another merman sat on a rock, looking up at the moon

"Ve! Marcello!" the middle brother cried happily while dragging himself up to the beach.

Marcello tore his gaze away from the moon to look at Feli "Ah... Ciao, fratello"

Feliciano grinned and hoisted himself up onto the rock next to the youngest Vargas "Ve... You forgot your bracelet when you left!" he exclaimed, holding out the golden band that glimmered in the moonlight. Even after spending five years in the harsh, salty waters of the ocean, the intricate band never rusted or lost it's shimmering glow. The three brothers could already start to feel the dull ache of the transformation in their lower half's. While Lovino made himself comfortable on the sand and began to doze off, the younger two stayed awake, talking quietly among themselves.

"You're doubting her again, aren't you?"

"I can't help it, Feli... It's just... What if she forgets? I only get to see her for a week every five years... And I'm sure she's sick of traveling from England to Italy every time..." Marcello sighed and looked down at the band around his wrist. "What if she doesn't want to see me anymore...?"

Feli pouted slightly and hugged his fratellino tightly "Of course she'll want to see you~! Every time she does, there's a bright smile on her face!" grinning, he slipped off the rock and snuggled with the slumbering Lovino. He knew it was time to go to sleep since the dull ache in his tail was becoming stronger and it felt as though his lower half was going to split in half. In reality, that's what it was doing, but far less messy. Yawning, he curled up on his side and hid his face in the crook of his elder brother's neck "Come sleep, Marcello... When we wake up, we'll be human..." yawning again, the middle Vargas drifted off into a painless slumber.

Marcello sighed again and joined his brothers on the soft sand. Curling up against Lovino's back, he felt the pain on the lower half of his body increase and his eyelids grow heavy. Once single thought floated through his mind before he finally drifted off along with his brothers.

_"I love a human..." _


End file.
